


Field Tactics

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: wishesforkisses, French Kiss, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai overthinks, and Gojyo comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Tactics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veleda_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/gifts).



> Betaed by Eliza. I was in an experimental mood.

The challenge in kissing Sanzo is that one cannot simply kiss Sanzo. One cannot approach him possessed of passion, and one certainly cannot approach him on a casual whim. One must strategize, while allowing for moods in which any approach at all is ill-advised, no matter how glorious Sanzo might have looked earlier when drawing his gun on youkai attackers and pulling the trigger precisely, ruthlessly, until there was nobody left to shoot. Except any fool who tried to kiss him in that moment, and while one cannot help being a fool on occasion, Gojyo is much more forgiving, so one tries to save those moments for him.

No, one must plan out kissing Sanzo as though planning a lesson for a bright but difficult student, and if one is no longer a teacher, one should get some use out of one's ghosts. So one plans, and prepares, and ignores Gojyo's opinion that planning misses the point. Gojyo, one is well aware, has not kissed Sanzo, and therefore his opinion on the matter is not exactly expert.

"You haven't kissed him yet, either," Gojyo points out, "but when you do, give him this."

Kissing Gojyo, or being kissed by him, is everything kissing Sanzo is unlikely to be. Except arousing. That's a trait one is certain both kisses would have in common.

Unfortunately, Gojyo's kiss causes one to completely forsake one's plan, so when one passes Sanzo's open door to see him reading the newspaper, one succumbs to the urge to go inside, go to him, take the cigarette from his mouth and taste him. His smoke and Gojyo's mingle in one's mouth, the combination is so intriguing that it takes a moment to register Sanzo hasn't pulled away.

One realizes one owes Gojyo an apology. A kiss should do.


End file.
